


Lovers

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Reunions, Friendship/Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrine and Soleil reflect on their love and continue their relationship once the war ends. Written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

The sky burned a vibrant orange as the sun began slipping below the horizon, painting the cliff and the ocean it overlooked in sharply contrasting lights and shadows. Two young women sat at the cliff’s edge and watched the sun set, their fingers intertwined.

 

“Hey, Soleil?” The silver-haired dragon princess broke the silence, her voice tentative. “What are you going to do once the war’s over?”

 

Soleil considered the question for a moment before musing, “I don’t know. Probably serve under Lord Siegbert; I don’t think my father’s going to be staying in Nohr once this ends. I heard him talking with Mother about it once, them going back to his homeland. But I don’t know whether I can go with them when all my friends and you are still here.”

 

Corrine tightened her grip on the mercenary’s hand gently, resting her head on Soleil’s shoulder. Her silver hair smelled of the lavender perfume she often wore. “I can understand that feeling of choice, where both options seem to be a double-edged sword. But regardless of your choice, will you let me stay by your side?” Her voice was quiet, more so than usual given her somewhat impish personality.

 

“Huh? I-I don’t mind at all, but won’t you have your own duties as a princess of Nohr? If I do decide to leave with my parents, that’ll really mess everything up…” Soleil felt a blush overtake her face, not helped at all by how close Corrine was to her. They’d quickly found romance together once Soleil had joined the army, but they hadn’t yet talked about their future together.

 

Corrine’s answer was to wrap her arms around her love, keeping close to her. “The rest can get along fine without me. They understand that we’re in love, and I know they’d rather I follow my heart then be chained to duty. I’ve just never felt this way for anyone else – I don’t think I can. So I don’t want to lose you, Soleil.”

 

A small smile touched Soleil’s face as she turned and embraced the princess tightly, murmuring into her ear, “I won’t leave you behind, Corrine. No matter what, we’ll always be together, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

~~

 

It hurt so much. Even though she’d survived the arrow Takumi had pierced her heart with, the pain was such that Corrine could barely move. She was on the edge of consciousness, and she knew that the moment she passed out was the moment her fate was sealed.

 

“Corrine! Corrine, hang on!” Soleil cut down one of the invisible warriors accompanying the possessed prince, then dropped her sword in her haste to cradle her wounded lover. “Please, don’t leave me…!”

 

The crimson eyes that gazed up at her were half-closed, as if Corrine lacked the strength to fully open them. Her voice was a pained rasp as she forced out, “S-Soleil… I’m sorry. I c-can’t fight anymore…” One hand weakly settled on Soleil’s arm and a small, sardonic smile touched Corrine’s lips. The mercenary had seen that look before – on soldiers who were taking their last breaths.

 

“No…” Tears welled up in Soleil’s eyes, only to be overtaken by a stern look of determination. She fished out a vial from a pouch on her belt and uncorked it, forcing it between Corrine’s lips. “I am _not_ letting you die! We’ll always be together, remember?!”

 

Corrine’s eyes widened momentarily, followed by a violent spluttering from the princess as she coughed. “What is that stuff? It tastes like someone pureed Felicia’s cooking…” Her words died on her lips as she realized that new vigor was flooding through her, enough for her to stand and pick the Yato up off the floor.

 

Soleil broke into a smile and retrieved her own sword, standing at Corrine’s side. “It’s one of Midori’s remedies. The herbs needed for it are really rare, so she was only able to make that one little bit, but according to her it’s strong enough to actually heal wounds. Like a staff in a bottle. And now that you’re back on your feet, it’s time for our counterattack! You ready, love?”

 

“Born ready. Back me up, Soleil; with this, the war ends!” Corrine took off at a run, focused on the possessed shell that was once Takumi with her love at her side. “For Nohr!”

 

~~

 

When the war between Nohr and Hoshido was over and the final treaties were drawn up and signed, the hostilities came to a permanent end. After the dust had settled, however, several members of the Nohrian court were missing – the mysterious retainers from an unknown land, their beloved spouses, and the children they’d brought into the world. The royals were saddened at the loss of the two elder sisters, but knew that their path lay in a place other than Nohr.

 

In the snow-blasted land of Regna Ferox, the dancer Olivia and her dark mage husband Henry were seated by the fire when a knock came at the door to their quarters. Henry quickly moved to greet the visitor, but his effort at sparing Olivia the need to move away from the comfortable fire was wasted when the new arrivals were revealed.

 

“Inigo?!” Olivia bolted from her chair to embrace her son, whose face was a mask of embarrassment as Henry clapped him on the shoulder. “Oh, you’re back! You’re finally back! We didn’t know how time worked between here and whichever Outrealm you’d gone to, and we’ve been so worried about you!”

 

Extricating himself from his mother’s tight grip, the warrior replied, “No need for tears, Mother. I’ve returned safely, and with some very important people to introduce you to. Beruka, dear?”

 

The former assassin stepped into the room, a small smile on her lips as she inclined her head respectfully. “My name is Beruka. It’s nice to meet my mother- and father-in-law.” She flushed a little as Olivia hugged her as well, trying futilely to wipe the tears from the dancer’s face.

 

“Whaddaya know, you managed to get a girl to fall for you after all! I knew you had that charm, son – just like your old man! Nyehahahaha!” Henry’s raucous laughter nearly drowned out Olivia’s joyful sobbing before he noticed the two figures still outside and asked, “And who are those young ladies? Don’t tell me you’ve built a harem, Inigo!”

 

Inigo blanched and quickly shook his head, waving the others into the room. “No, Father, not at all. This is my daughter Soleil and her fiancée Corrine.”

 

Soleil grinned brightly as she stepped forward. “I never thought I’d get to meet my grandparents! And you both look so young, and Grandma’s so beautiful! Now I know where Father got his looks from!” She hugged Henry impulsively then, seeing that Beruka had managed to disentangle herself from Olivia, did the same to the dancer.

 

“Our granddaughter… You’re very beautiful yourself, Soleil. Even your name is lovely. We’ll have to sit down and have tea sometime.” Olivia smiled brightly, having finally gotten over the joyful tears stage of the reunion.

 

Corrine curtseyed formally and said with a smile of her own, “My name is Corrine. I’m pleased to meet you…” She trailed off, uncertainty robbing her of her voice.

 

“Hey, what’s the matter? Something on my face?” Henry grinned as he and Olivia turned to the embarrassed young lady, who averted her gaze.

 

“I… I’m not quite sure how to address you. Soleil and I aren’t yet married, so ‘Grandfather’ and ‘Grandmother’ seems a bit presumptuous…” Her hesitant speech was cut off by a three-way hug between Soleil, Olivia and Henry.

 

Olivia was first to reply, laughing, “Oh, don’t be silly! You’re part of the family, that’s not presumptuous at all! Please, don’t be shy around us; we’re so happy to meet our son’s family!”

 

The night passed in a joyful celebration, the extended family meeting and getting to know one another for the first time. Three generations of heroes, a bloodline of legend, had finally united.


End file.
